Rule Breaker
by MasterTabby
Summary: Deidara's a Rule Breaker and Sasori wants him. AU. Smut. Yaoi.
1. Uhhm, excuse me but uh is this thing on?

**Rule Breaker**

**1. Uhhm, excuse me but uh is this thing on?**

* * *

"Sasori, un," Deidara groaned sensually from the bathroom stall. "I'm tired of waiting, un, could you hurry it up a bit?"

The two other students in the bathroom looked at each other then hurried out of the bathroom. Sasori growled and glared at the blonde in the bathroom's cracked mirror. Deidara looked like a cross between a monkey and a frog. He had is feet up on the handicap rails with his hands, above his head, hanging on to the top of the stall.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I'm still waiting, un!" Deidara said dropping to the floor.

"Itachi was right when he said you got horny when you're high." Sasori answered still watching Deidara in the mirror who was now struggling to get his hoodie off.

"Fuck Itachi, un." The blond snarled finally getting his hoodie off. "Would you come on, un!"

"You are so fucking high." Sasori said turning to face Deidara and walking into the stall.

Deidara laughed and pressed himself against Sasori, he liked getting his way. Sasori pulled the blue-eyed boy into a rough kiss that that the blonde responded to enthusiastically. Deidara ran his hands up and down Sasori's chest and stomach finally reaching the zipper. Sasori growled into the kiss in warning.

Deidara moved his hands back upwards and pulled on the bottom of his own shirt. Sasori roughly pushed the Azure-eyed boy against the wall of the handicap stall as soon as the shirt was off Deidara's body. Deidara moaned loudly as Sasori attacked his left nipple with his mouth and hand going to Deidara's right. His body quivered with arousal as he pulled off Sasori's shirt, the fabric brushing against his erect nipple and causing his toes to curl in pleasure.

Sasori lifted Deidara up to have better access to his right nipple and Deidara wrapped his legs around the others waist. Deidara kept one hand in Sasori's messy red hair while the other held onto the top of the stall. Sasori tenderly sucked at his right nipple while he lightly flicked the other with his nail.

"Take me, un," Deidara whimpered. "Now, please, un."

"Here?" Sasori asked pulling away from Deidara and blew on the nipple that he had just had in his mouth.

"Yes, un!" Deidara squirmed wanting release. "Right here, right now, un!"

"In the school bathroom?"

"Yes, un!" Deidara snapped losing patience.

Sasori pulled away from Deidara sitting him gently on the floor. The blonde clenched his fists. "SASO-"

"Put your shirt on."

"Wha-"

"I refuse to fuck you in a school bathroom stall. You deserve better." Sasori cut him off pulling on his

"It's not the first time-"

"It's the last time."

'_Last time for what?'_ Deidara wanted to ask but kept quite, pulling his shirt over his head and tying his hoodie around his waist.

Sasori picked Deidara up bridal style, knowing that the blonde was still a little high, and they left the stall, which they hadn't even locked. They made it to the main doors to outside before either of them spoke. "You need to put you hoodie on, it's cold outside." Sasori said letting him out of his arms.

"I'm okay, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and untied the hoodie around Deidara's waist and shoved it over his head and upper body then picked him back up.

"You messed up my hair, un!" Deidara accused as Sasori walked through the junior parking lot.

Sasori just kissed Deidara's forehead. The blonde struggled to free his arms that were pinned inside the hoodie.

"You know I don't like you very much right now, un."

"I'm hurt."

Deidara laughed and leaned up to kiss Sasori's cheek.

"I wanna be your boyfriend." Sasori said.

Deidara sighed. "I don't _do_ boyfriends."

"I want to be the only one you're with."

'_Well if you're as good in bed as you are in a bathroom stall that could be a real possibility.'_

"If I'm going to sleep with you then I want to take you to dinner tonight."

"Depends on where, un." Deidara said suspiciously. Sasori held back a laugh; he had known Deidara long enough to know that Deidara hadn't been in many real relationships; real as in, not just screwing each other. Sasori also knew that Deidara over analyzed anything out of the ordinary, and someone wanting to take him out to dinner wasn't common.

Sasori decided to start with something simple. "McDonalds?"

He watched as the blonde put on his thinking face. "Sounds good to me, un."

"Good," Sasori smiled. "But there's one condition."

Deidara glared.

"You can't laugh went I get a Happy Meal."

Deidara giggled, and then his giggle turned into a full blown laugh as he buried his face into Sasori's jacket.

* * *

**In later chapters there will be drugs, heavy drinking, and sex.**


	2. I've got a Boyfriend

**Rule Breaker**

**2. I've got a boyfriend**

* * *

"So you wanna go in or…?" 

"Yeah let's go in, un!"

Sasori nodded and parked the car as close to the door as possible. From the time that it had taken to get from his house to McDonalds it had come up thunder storm and was now pouring down rain.

"Here," Sasori said reaching into the backseat to get a beanie hat, and then he pulled it over Deidara's blond hair till his eyes were covered.

"Hey, un!" said pulling it up so he could see then he sent a halfhearted glare at Sasori.

"What? We didn't want to get your hair wet did we?"

"Shut up, un." Deidara said punching Sasori arm.

Sasori winced and rubbed his arm faking hurt.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You'll live, un."

"Ready to get out?" Sasori asked looking out at the dreary mess of outside.

Deidara winced rethinking his idea of leaving the warm car.

000

Deidara took the cups that the McDonalds worker sat on the tray.

"Just get me what ever you get, un." Deidara said over his shoulder as he walked away from the counter. He could feel Sasori looking at his butt. He had half a mind to turn around just to see Sasori blush. Not flush, as he had been during the, he had to say amazing, sex they had just had not even an hour ago. Deidara wanted to see Sasori have an embarrassed red tint to his face.

Deidara put ice in both cups then fill half the cups with orange soda then added some coke and sprite. Deidara giggled evilly wondering what Sasori's face would look like when he took a sip of the concoction. After getting the drinks, napkins, straws, and ketchup, loads of ketchup, he sat everything down at a table with the spinning chairs.

Sasori joined Deidara a few moments later handing the blonde a happy meal box. "Cheeseburger with ketchup only." Sasori said setting down across from Deidara.

"Are you kidding, un?" Deidara asked checking out the burger.

"…No."

"B-but it's so… plain, un."

"Well what do you like?" Sasori asked.

"Everything, un!" Deidara said excitedly as Sasori sighed, he had thought that Deidara's high had gone down, but maybe not. "I like mustard and cheese, lots of cheese, and pickles, well not too many pickles, and tomato and onions and ketchup, LOTS of ketchup!"

Sasori laughed at how Deidara waved his arms around and talked about hamburgers as if they were the most important things in the world.

"HOW can you like just ketchup, un?" Deidara asked shocked.

"I dunno, how can you like almost everything all together?" Sasori shrugged leaning down to take a sip from his drink. "Alright that's just nasty."

Deidara erupted into laughter at Sasori's glare.

"I feel the need to go scrub my tongue."

Their 'date' continued this way for sometime until Deidara and Sasori were done with their food. Then they got dessert which was a chocolate milkshake for Deidara and a Hot Fudge Sundae with extra nuts for Sasori.

Sasori leaned back in his chair. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Deidara sighed and slumped in his seat sitting his milkshake down. "I don't want a boyfriend Sasori!"

"You're being difficult." Sasori said.

"Sasori," Deidara paused. "I like you and you **really **good in bed and all but- I don't like having a boyfriend, un."

Sasori bit the inside of his cheek. "Let make a deal then."

"What kind of deal, un?"

"We got out for a week-"

"Saso-"

"Just a one week, Deidara, one week. And if you still feel the same way then…"

"Then?"

"Then it's your choice to do whatever you want."

"And we go on… dates and stuff like that, un."

Sasori nodded. "So?"

Deidara sighed but nodded. "We'll give it a try, un."

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please review again!**

_Next Chapter Preview: _

**_3. We like to fight a Lot_**

**_Sasori and Deidara's first day of being a couple doesn't go so smooth._**


	3. He likes to fight a lot

**Rule Breaker**

**3. He likes to fight a lot**

* * *

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled in fake happiness and infatuation as he entered the school cafeteria. 

"DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled back in much the same way from the Akatsuki table. Tobi and Deidara ran in slow motion toward each other until they met and Deidara leapt into his arms in a hug.

Sasori ignored the overly dramatic display.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING JASHIN." Hidan yelled at the boys. "YOU TWO JACKASSES JUST FUCKING SAW EACH OTHER YESTERDAY!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and walked over to the table then took his seat beside Sasori as normal. Sasori snaked an arm around Deidara's waist and pull him closer. Deidara had half-a-mind to tell Sasori where he could stick his arm, but remembered that they were 'going out' now and were 'a couple'.

"Deidara are you listening to me?"

"…"

"I didn't think so." Kisame sighed. "My brother just got back from that ambassador trip thing, man; he brought some awesome shit back. I _thought_ you might want some but since you've been totally ignoring me…"

"No, un!" Deidara said quickly. "I want some!"

Kisame smirked flashing his pointed teeth and reached into his book bag pulling out a bag of pills. "I couldn't bring the good stuff but this will last you today."

"Yo!" Hidan snapped. "Ya gonna gimmie any of that shit?"

Kisame and Deidara ignored him.

Deidara took the bag and put it into his inside coat pocket. "God I love your family, un."

"I bet you do." Kisame laughed. "You can come over tonight for the good stuff."

000

"Sasori, un, my class was that way…" Deidara pointed over his shoulder with his free hand.

"I know." Sasori said pushing open the boy's bathroom door, dragging Deidara in behind him. "Get out!" he snapped at the students in the bathroom.

The students fled the bathroom at the sight of the two Akatsuki members.

Sasori ignored them and shoved Deidara against the wall by the sinks. "Danna I didn't know you liked it rough, un."

The redhead dug around roughly in Deidara coat pocket until he found the bag of pills.

"I was gonna share, un!" Deidara snapped slightly irritable that he was pressed against a bathroom wall and wasn't going to get any action.

Sasori only snorted and walked over to a toilet.

"S-Sasori, what are yo-"

Sasori dropped the bag into the toilet. It took Deidara a second to figure out just what Sasori had just done.

"SASORI!" Deidara yell moving to fish the bag from the toilet. Sasori flushed the toilet with his foot. "Why the hell did you do that, un!?!"

"Give me your cell phone." The redhead demanded.

"HELL NO!"

"I'm not going to flush it," Sasori snapped. "Just give it here."

Deidara narrowed his visible eye but handed over the phone cautiously. "What are you doing, un?"

"Texting Kisame."

"Why, un?"

"I'm telling him you're not coming over tonight."

Deidara gaped. Who the **hell** does he think he is? "You can't do that, un!"

"I'm doing it now aren't I?" Sasori replied not looking up from the phone.

"What give you the right to say where I can and can't go, un?!"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"We've been 'going steady' for less that a DAY!" Deidara yelled.

"Could you be quiet?!" Sasori said handing the phone back to Deidara.

"SEE! THIS IS WHY I **HATE** HAVING A BOYFRIEND!"

"What do you hate Deidara?" Sasori said pulling the struggling blond into a hug. "Having some care for you? Is that it Deidara? Is it because I don't want you getting high and almost hurting yourself?"

"Your a stupid dick head, un." Deidara said relaxing into the hug a little.

"I know Dei, I know."

000

"Can I carry you bag?" Sasori asked as Deidara walked out of his English class, almost scaring him to death.

"Er… sure." Deidara said allowing Sasori to take his bag.

"You scared me, un."

Sasori laughed and hooked an arm around Deidara waist.

"Sasori…"

Sasori got the hint and removed his arm.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

Sasori had noticed that when Deidara wasn't high he was a lot more skittish. Not that Sasori minded it was just odd to see the same Deidara, who would screw anyone at a party in a closet, get jumpy when someone put there arm around him. Sasori let his own hand wander into Deidara's.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara said smiling.

"You know I liked what you called me today." Sasori said stopping at the entrance to the Art classroom.

"What was that, un?" Deidara asked.

"You called me Danna, I liked that."

Deidara let this little smirk grace his lips. "I call everyone I screw that so I don't mix up their names."

Deidara winked over his should as he walked into their classroom leaving Sasori to follow.

* * *

**I am not personally proud of the chapter. Deidara seems too sane. But please review! **

_Next chapter preview:_

**4. We got a lot in common**


	4. We Got a lot in Common

**Rule Breaker**

**4. We Got a Lot in Common**

* * *

Sasori glared at Deidara as he took his seat beside Kisame at the rectangular table he shared with Deidara, Hidan and Kisame.

"Heh, Dei, you take them pills?" Kisame slurred picking his head up off the table.

"No, un." Deidara said giving Sasori and dirty look.

"I think I still have one…" Kisame groped his pockets clumsy.

"I want it."

Both Deidara and Kisame stared at him.

"What? You didn't give me any."

Deidara looked utterly confused and Kisame looked about as shocked as a high person could.

"Ya know I really think this shit is hyped up E."

Deidara looked utterly disappointed. He loved E.

"You see what you caused me to miss, un?"

"What? Acting like him?"

"You just don't understand, un!" Deidara crossed his arm. "It makes me happy, un!"

"I could break it in half if ya want to share…" Kisame offered leaning close to Sasori.

"Just give me the damn pill."

"DON'T!" Deidara yelled. "You said it was mine first, un!"

"Deidara, please use your inside voice." The teacher said as the bell rang. Deidara huffed and Sasori moved to the other side of the table beside Deidara.

"I thought I told you why I didn't want you doing drugs."

Deidara stubbornly refused to look at Sasori. Sasori smiled, Deidara was just upset because he **knew** that he was right.

Sasori sighed. "Chocolate?" he offered.

The blonde glared but snatched the chocolate kiss out of Sasori's hand. Sasori smiled and gave Deidara a quick peck on the cheek.

Kisame stared. The he shook his head. Maybe he should lay off the pills a bit.

000

"You're pissing me off Sasori, un!"

"When am I not?"

"Art is NOT eternal, un!"

"Well art is definitely not lame-ass explosions."

"Retard, un."

"Blonde."

"Ass wipe, un!"

"Ditz."

"Jackass, un."

"I am not arguing with you anymore."

"All you have to do is admit that art is-"

"Hey you mother fuckers! I have arrived." Hidan yelled banging the door open.

"Hidan your late-" The teacher started.

"Don't talk to me bitch." Hidan said ignoring the teacher and waltzing to the table.

"Sup slut," Hidan said in greeting to Deidara.

"Don't call me that, un!"

"Somebody didn't have their daily dose of E today." Hidan said throwing his book bag onto the table causing Kisame to jerk his head up stupidly.

"See, un!" Deidara said to Sasori.

Sasori ignored his blonde and went back to drawing. "So Hidan why were you so late?"

"You know my bitch Kakuzu. He wouldn't leave until he sucked my dick."

"Don't flatter yourself Hidan. If anyone was on their knees it was you, un."

Hidan was silent for a moment. Sasori was in shock, he had never heard Deidara say anything that offensive to a friend, a snotty rich kid maybe, but never a friend.

"Damn Blondie, I outta fuck you up for that."

Deidara only shrugged uncaringly.

"Since when did he grow balls?" Hidan asked Sasori.

* * *

**So this was a filler. I hate fillers. **

_Next chapter preview:_

**5. And he thinks I'm fucking Hot**

**Deidara and Sasori go to Kisame's party.**

**(there will be smex!)**


	5. And he thinks I'm Fucking Hot

**Rule Breaker**

**5. And He Thinks I'm Fucking Hot**

* * *

"No drugs!" 

"I know, un!" The blond whined as he pulled Sasori's arm to make him walk faster as they made their way down the sidewalk to Kisame's house(which, as of this moment, was parent free).

"And no getting drunk!"

"I demand one or two drinks, un."

"Fine you can get buzzed, but don't get drunk!"

Deidara groaned. Sasori was taking the fun out of everything! He now remembered why he hated having boyfriends.

Deidara walked right into Kisame's house not bothering to knock. The entire Akatsuki was seated in the living room. Kisame was sitting on the floor in front of the couch rolling a joint while Itachi sat beside him smoking a cigarette. Zetsu and Pein sitting on a different couch rolling joints but didn't appear to be smoking any. Hidan had a line of cocaine on the coffee table that he was currently snorting with a hollowed out pen. While Kakuzu was sitting on the other couch counting money. Hidan rubbed his nose as he collapsed on Kakuzu's couch and put his head in his lovers lap.

"Guys it's four in the afternoon, why the hell are you already starting this shit?" Sasori when ignored.

"Kisame you got any beer, un?"

"Yeah in the 'frige." Kisame said not looking up from the joint.

"Get me one," Both Pein and Kakuzu said.

Sasori watched Deidara's hips sway as he went to the kitchen. "Ya want one?" Kisame asked offering a joint.

"No," Sasori said sitting down on the couch Itachi and Kisame were leaning on. "And don't give Deidara one."

"Why not?" Kisame stared at Sasori. "Who are you to tell Deidara what he can and can't do?"

"That not really any of your business is it?"

"I'm making it my business." Kisame snapped.

Deidara walked back into the room with three beers in his hand. Giving one to Pein and Kakuzu he sat down in Sasori's lap to drink his own. Kisame handed the joint to Itachi to light. Instead of handing it back, Itachi brought it to his own mouth. "Wait, that one was mine!"

"I had to deal with your high ass all day. It's my turn."

"Fine." Kisame said starting to roll his own.

"No." Itachi said smacking Kisame's hands. "It's your turn to deal with me."

Kisame sighed and stood to go get a beer.

000

"Anybody want another beer?" Deidara asked getting off of Sasori's lap and walking towards the kitchen.

"Bring me a few," Kisame said. He had Itachi's head on his shoulder and a few beer cans scattered around his area. It took a lot of beer to get some 6'2" buzzed.

Deidara walked into the kitchen swaying his hips and suggestively winking over his shoulder. Sasori followed Deidara into the kitchen watching as Deidara bent over to get drinks from the refrigerator. Sasori stood behind the blonde and pressed his himself close against him. He ran his hand up Deidara's spine.

Deidara turned around and pressed him self against Sasori. The red head picked Deidara up and sat him on the countertop then attacked his pink lips. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori neck and ran his hands through Sasori's deep crimson hair. Sasori hand went up Deidara's shirt and the other went to Deidara butt.

"Lets go upstairs." Sasori suggested breathlessly.

Deidara nodded. "Good idea, un."

Sasori left the kitchen and walked upstairs. Deidara grabbed Kisame some beers before leaving the kitchen.

000

Sasori pinned Deidara to the hallway wall and smashed their lips together again. Their hands ran over each others bodies and Deidara moaned into Sasori's mouth. They broke off to catch their breath. Sasori jerked Deidara's body up and Sasori attacked Deidara's pale neck with his mouth.

Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist and let his head rest against the wall so Sasori could have better access.

"Let's go to a bedroom, un." Deidara moaned.

Sasori nodded and carried Deidara through the first door he saw. He put the blonde on the bed softly. By the time Sasori got his hoodie off Deidara already had his jeans thrown on the floor along with his shirt. He straddled his boyfriend's waist and aggressively licked his way down the blondes body.

He licked lower and lower until he got to Deidara's navel. He nibbled around then licked the inside. Deidara moaned loudly. "Let do it Sasori, un, right now!"

"I don't have any-"

Deidara rolled over onto his stomach and reached into Kisame's bedside table. "I'm sure Kisame has some lube, un."

Sasori leaned his head down to rest on Deidara's neck.

"Om my God, un!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ewww! It's a condom, un! A used condom!" Deidara cried slinging his hand around to get it off. Sasori heard a splat of it hitting the wall. "I'm gonna be scarred for life!"

Sasori laughed at Deidara's distress. Deidara rolled over and glared. "It's NOT funny, un!"

It only made Sasori laugh harder. Deidara rolled back over and crossed his arms and refused to look at Sasori. "Okay, I'm sorry Deidara."

"I don't forgive you, un."

"Let me make it up to you." Sasori said grinding their hips together.

"I guess you could do that, un."

000

Sasori ran his hand through Deidara's long blonde hair. The blond looked the height of innocence with a sheet wrapped around his body and his long hair completely down. His face was so relaxed and his were closed. Deidara looked like an angel.

Sasori had one of his arms wrapped protectively around Deidara's small waist. He held Deidara close to his own body. He wished Deidara was like this all the time, calm, peaceful, and serene.

"Come on Itachi, after you sleep it off you'll be fine." He heard Kisame's voice coming down the hall through the _open_ door. Sasori winced; they had done it with the door _wide_ open.

Kisame and Itachi stopped in the doorway. Kisame was holding Itachi up with one hand around his waist and held Itachi's arm around his neck. Itachi's head was resting Kisame's shoulder. He stared at Sasori and Deidara and Sasori stared back. Kisame slowly reached forward and closed the door.

* * *

**Right so I was going to put a full smex scene in here... but I wasn't feeling it... I'm sorry! Anyways I might put it on my blog... but idk.**

**I have a poll on my account so like... go check it out! ...Please...**

_Next Chapter Preview: (do you guy actually read this or am I wasting my time?)_

**_6. We like to Break Rules_**

**_Deidara teaches Sasori about the wonderful world of shoplifting._**


	6. We Like to Break Rules

**Rule Breaker**

**6. We Like to Break Rules**

* * *

After Sasori and Deidara had found and gotten their clothes on, they headed down stairs. Sasori would have been happy to just lay with his blonde in bed all night, but Deidara had gotten the 'after sex munchies' as he called them.

The pair found Kisame lounging on the couch lazily channel surfing.

"Where'd everybody go, un?" Deidara asked walking towards the kitchen.

Kisame didn't bother to take his eyes off the TV. "Itachi's sleeping upstairs and Kakuzu had to drag Hidan home because he tried to hang a fight with Zetsu. Pein and Zetsu went to go sell their shit."

Deidara nodded and walked into the kitchen as Sasori sat down on the couch by Kisame's large feet.

"If you hurt him," The blue male started.

"I don't plan to."

"If you hurt him," Kisame continued. "I will kill you."

Sasori stared as his friend then nodded. "If I hurt him, I'll let you kill me."

The two sat in silence until Deidara came back in with a bag of chips and collapsed on top of both of them. "You don't have any good food, un!"

"When Itachi wakes up," Kisame said removing Deidara's left foot from his face. "We'll go get something good to eat."

"When's he gonna wake up, un?"

"15 minutes tops."

000

"Let's raid the 7-eleven, un!" Deidara said poking Kisame's blue cheek.

"Don't poke him; his driving is bad enough as it is." Itachi snapped.

"Can't we go by McDonalds like any other normal teenage at 1AM?"

"Look at Kisame and Deidara, Sasori. Do they look normal to you?"

"Somebody's a little bitchy, un"

"Why don't you-"

"Children!" Kisame snapped. "I am trying to fucking drive here! You know I had to pay off the guy at the DMV!"

Deidara laughed. "That was hilarious, un!"

000

The 7-eleven was deserted this time of night except for the bored looking cashier who was close to falling asleep. Itachi made his way to the drink aisle to get a bottle of water as Kisame went to get himself some junk food. Deidara and Sasori made their way down the candy bar aisle. Sasori watched as Deidara took a snickers bar and put it in his coat pocket then reached for another candy bar.

"What are you doing!?"

"Shh! Damn it, Sasori, un! Be quiet! Do you want me to get caught?" Deidara whispered looking over his shoulder at the cashier.

"Don't you have any money? I can pay for it Dei."

"Duh, I have my own money, un, it's just easier this way."

"Its stealing!" Sasori crossed his arms.

"It's… a discount, un!"

"Deidara put it back, now." Sasori growled.

Deidara glared. "What are you going to do, un? Huh?" he brushed past the redhead to grab another candy. "Are you gonna tattle?"

"No-"

"That's what I thought, un." Deidara snapped as he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Sasori rolled his eyes before starting after him. He saw Itachi hand Kisame his water bottle and Kisame tucked it into his baggy jeans.

Deidara was sitting on Kisame's car when they got outside. Sasori grabbed the blonde's arm. "We'll walk home."

"Wha-!" Deidara started but Sasori had already started walking away dragging Deidara with him.

"Do you have far it is to Kisame's house, un?" The blonde snapped jerking his arm away from Sasori.

"Who says we're going to his house?"

"This is about the stealing thing isn't it, un?"

"Yes. It's wrong to steal. Those people are working hard to make a living and-"

"Oh get off your high horse, un!" Deidara snarled. "They jack up the prices anticipating someone to steal stuff, un! And don't act like your so much better than me, un!"

"How am I acting better that you?"

"By acting like my mother, un! 'Those people are trying to make a living.' What are you forty, un?"

"Stealing is wrong!"

"Let's drop it, before you have a heart attack, un."

"Whatever."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they passed a house with a pool. Deidara gave Sasori a mischievous look and before Sasori could say anything he had already started climbing the fence.

The redhead sighed but climbed over after his boyfriend. Deidara was waiting for him at the bottom. The blonde gave a sexy smile and pushed Sasori back until his legs the diving board. Deidara smile again and pushed Sasori into a sitting position. Then Deidara turned around and walked a few steps away.

"Wha-?"

Deidara put his finger to his lips then ran his hands over his chest letting them drift lower until they brushed his crotch. The blonde's eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. Sasori watched as Deidara pulled off his shirt, slow and sexy.

Deidara moaned and glided over to where Sasori sat. He put his knee between Sasori's thighs and let it brush the redhead's crotch.

"Dei," Sasori moaned grabbing Deidara's shoulders cutting the strip tease short.

"Not so fast Danna, un." Deidara said unzipping Sasori's jeans. Sasori moved and shoved Deidara down on the diving board and jerked off the blonde's pants before removing his own and straddling Deidara again.

"Feisty aren't you, un?" Deidara said scooting backwards toward the pool as he pulled off Sasori's shirt. A hard feat since Sasori's lips barley left Deidara's neck.

"Your like a drug, Deidara." Sasori said latching back onto Deidara's neck.

Deidara put his arms around his Danna and jerked backwards, pulling them both into the pool.

* * *

**Yep! I am back!! YAY! so excuse the chappie if it sucks! i'm getting back in the hang of writing!**

**oh and friend me! I love to talk to people! myspace (dot) com (slash) gaarathehottie **

**yeah i was in luve with gaara. but deidei is my man now!**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

**_7. Both Got Tattoos_**

**_It's always nice to learn something new about someone right? Or is it?_**


	7. Both Got Tattoos

**Rule Breaker**

**7. Both Got Tattoos**

* * *

Deidara stretched out beside the pool staring up at the stars

Deidara stretched out beside the pool staring up at the stars. Sasori climbed out of the pool and lay beside him.

"We should leave before the owners wake up."

"Un," Deidara sighed in agreement.

Sasori stood up and looked down at his blonde. Deidara had his eyes closed and one arm behind his head while the other lay across his stomach. "Enjoying the view, un?"

Sasori smiled. "You know it. It's a very nice view."

"You have a tattoo?" Sasori said noticing the ink on Deidara's upper inner thigh.

Deidara up at him smiled "Your not very observant, un."

"I can't even tell what it is." Sasori said offering the blonde his hand. Deidara took it.

"You have to look real close, un."

Sasori watched Deidara pull on his shirt before getting dressed himself. "That was the point, wasn't it?"

"Absolutely, un."

"Insane."

"You love it, un!" Deidara smiled.

"So what is it? Seriously?"

"It's a kanji for forever, un."

Sasori picked the blonde up so he could get the over the fence, before pulling himself over. "That's kind of stupid isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean, un?"

"You can't stay with a guy longer than a week and you have forever tattooed on your thigh.

"Yeah, well…"

They fell into silence as the walked down the sidewalk. Sasori really hadn't meant to be so bitter, but he couldn't help it…

"Where are we going, un?" Deidara asked breaking the silence.

"My house. It's closer than Kisame's."

Deidara nodded then moved closer to Sasori, leaning against him slightly as they walked. The redhead smiled and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and kissed the top of the blonde head.

000

Sasori's room was… interesting, to say the least. The walls were a dark navy blue and there were books everywhere. They all had something to do with puppets or woodworks. It was strange.

Deidara lay down on the bed beside Sasori, snuggling against him underneath the covers.

"Could you do me a huge favor, Deidara?"

Deidara gave him a look. "Depends, un."

"Could you... act like a girl? Just for tomorrow when we're around my grandmother. Please?"

Deidara glared.

* * *

**Okay it's been awhile... hehehe. I'm Sorry!! :)**

**Another thing, i love the fic so much, lol, because it's easier for me to write less than 1000 words a chapter. unlike ironic because i feel like reviewers expect like 8000 words... **

**so thanks to my reviewers!!**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_**9. We Tend to Smash Things**_

_**Chiyo doesn't like Deidara. Deidara doesn't like Chiyo or pretending to be a girl. Poor Sasori is stuck with a disaster of a bedroom.**_


	8. We Tend to Smash Things

**Rule Breaker**

**8. We Tend to Smash Things**

* * *

"I'm not acting like a woman, un!" Deidara snapped as Sasori tried in vain to get Deidara into a dress.

Deidara was sitting on Sasori's bed with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Look," Sasori said playing with Deidara's long hair. "She doesn't know I'm… gay." Sasori sighed. "She really doesn't like gays either, so if I say a guy slept over then she'll figure it out."

"Tell her I'm just a friend, un!" Deidara complained.

"I told you she doesn't like gay people."

"So, un?"

"Deidara… you look pretty gay."

Deidara glared. "What's in it for me, un?" He asked giving up.

Sasori grinned and straddled Deidara's lap. "Whatever you want." Then he shoved the dress over Deidara's head.

000

"Grandmother, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Sasori said to his grandmother who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

"Is it who you stuck in late with last night?"

"Err… yes. Sorry if we woke you."

"Hm. Where is she?"

"She'll be down in just a moment, she's just getting dressed." Sasori said taking a seat at the table.

"I'm here, un."

Sasori turned to see Deidara walking down the stairs. The blonde was wearing the pale yellow sundress that Sasori had insisted on along with the necklace and some bracelets. Deidara's hair was pinned up in a light bun with some hair falling gently down his back. Sasori was in awe, sure Deidara looked good in his normal clothes but, he looked so innocent and uke in the dress.

"Grandmother this is… Dei." Sasori introduced standing and taking Deidara hand and leading him over to his grandmother.

"Hi, un." Deidara smiled.

"That's it?" Chiyo snapped looking Deidara up and down. "There's not very much of her."

Deidara glared.

"And, what the hell kind of name is 'Dei'?"

"…Grandmother… be nice!" Sasori scolded lightly pulling Deidara's seat out.

"Hm. You can do better than… that, Sasori, dear."

Deidara glared at the old hag and sent Sasori a look.

"I suppose he must have taken pity on you."

"Excuse me, un?!"

"Dear god, what a mannish voice you've got!" Chiyo patted her grandsons arm. "I'll have to introduce you Sakura, she's a beautiful girl."

"I'm very happy with, Dei, Grandmother."

"Yes, he's _very_ happy with me, un."

Sasori stared at Deidara. As did Chiyo. "I think I _know_ what my grandson wants!"

"Believe me hag, you have no idea, un." Deidara said standing and glaring daggers at the witch.

Chiyo looked outraged. "How _dare_ you, insinuate that?!

"That's enough Dei, go upstairs."

Deidara turned on his heel and went back upstairs, leaving Sasori to his damage control.

000

Deidara stomped around Sasori's room. He's was getting more and more pissed off by the second. He grabbed a book off Sasori's desk and hurled it across the room. He took a deep breath then grabbed a whole stack of books and through them into the wall.

Finding an empty flower vase he shattered it into a wall also. Then he kicked over Sasori's desk chair and knocked everything off the desk. He jerked all the covers off the bed and through the on the floor. It calmed him slightly to know that it was Sasori's stuff being broken.

The door creaked open. "What, the fuck?"

* * *

**yay! 50 reviews! i'm so happy!! guess what I GOT A CAR!! it's a Scion Tc! :) **

_Next Chapter Preview:_

**_9. And We like to Scream like_**

**_Deidara has reached the peak of his temper._**


	9. And We Like to Scream Like

**bear with me guys, i'm trying to get back interested in this fic. i don't even know how i lost intrest.**

**Rule Breaker**

**9. And We like to Scream Like**

"What the hell, Deidara?!" Sasori asked looking at his destroyed room.

Deidara smirked and sat down in the middle of the damage.

"Did you do this?" Sasori looked horrified. He'd only be down stairs for 5 minutes, and it looked like a small tornado had gone through the room.

"Yes."

Sasori stared at the blonde. "Is this why no one actually dates you?!"

Within a few seconds Sasori found himself slammed against a wall. "Don't talk about stuff you don't know, un!"

Sasori laughed bitterly. "Everyone know everything about you! You sleep with EVERYONE!" Sasori shoved the blonde off him.

"I hate you, un!" Deidara yelled grabbing a picture frame off of Sasori's nightstand and hurled it at him. Forcing Sasori to duck.

"You're a slut Deidara! You just hate for some to actually tell you that!"

"Yeah?! Well what kind of guy has to bribe someone into dating them, un?"

"Please! I did not bribe you!"

"I don't know why I ever agreed to-" Sasori grabbed the blonde's arms and jerked him close.

"LET GO OF ME!" Deidara got one of his arms loose and smacked Sasori across the face.

Sasori was silent for a moment, just staring into Deidara's eyes. "Did that make you feel better?"

Deidara nodded slightly not knowing what to say.

"The do it as many times as you need to, to make you feel better."

Deidara swallowed and smacked Sasori across the face again. Sasori let go of Deidara's captive arm and put his hands against Deidara face firmly. Deidara flinched, thinking Sasori was going to hit him. But the redhead only pushed his lips against Deidara's in a deep kiss.

**thanks for the reviews... after this chapter i might start hold chappies captive until i get 5 reviews. what the point in writing when no one reads?**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

**_10. Ahhhhh_**

**_It's make up sex. _**

**_(And I'll actually write it! lol!)_**


	10. Ahhhhh

**Rule Breaker**

**10. Ahhhhh**

* * *

It wasn't a sweet kiss

It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was and angry kiss. A rough kiss. But Deidara _loved_ it! Sasori pushed Deidara onto the bed forcefully and climbed on top of him reconnecting their lips. Sasori hands were hard as he ran them through the blonde hair; the bun had already fallen out.

The battle was on, both tongues trying to gain dominance over the other. Deidara was still pissed about Chiyo (even if slapping Sasori had made him feel slightly better). Sasori was livid about his trashed room and burning face. Deidara somehow got the upper hand and flipped their positions. Sasori glared as Deidara smirked down at him and started unbuttoning the redhead's shirt.

Once it was off, Deidara grabbed Sasori's hands in his and held them away from his body. Then he licked his way up Sasori's body, from his navel to his chest. All Sasori could think was what a freak Deidara was in bed.

Deidara trailed small kisses down to Sasori's pants. Sasori's hips twitched in anticipation of what he hoped would happen next. Instead Deidara started nibbling on his belly button as his fingers slowly unzipped Sasori's zipper.

"Getting ahead of ourselves aren't we, un?" Deidara teased.

"God," Sasori groaned, he hated waiting, even if it was for Deidara. "You. Fucking. Tease."

Deidara smiled sexily at Sasori. "What do you want me to do, un?"

Sasori moaned as Deidara finally released his manhood. "So, un?"

"J-Just do it!"

"What, un? This?" Deidara placed his hot mouth over the head of Sasori cock.

Sasori hands shot to the back of Deidara's head. Deidara choked slightly as Sasori pushed him down a little too far. Sasori grunted but lightened his hold on Deidara's hair. He was too high on pleasure to hurt his Deidara.

But he was too high on pleasure to wait any longer to take Deidara. He pulled the blonde up so he was on the bed and underneath him. Deidara hastily pulled off his horrid dress as Sasori searched for some lube. He couldn't find it; Deidara must have thrown it to around the room.

"Damn it, Sasori! It's already wet just fuck me, un!" Deidara growled.

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't I just say to fuck me, un?!" Deidara grabbed Sasori's shoulders and jerked him down for another rough kiss.

Sasori carefully pushed into Deidara, trying to slow it down.

"What the hell Sasori, un? Move already!"

* * *

**So... yeah... I did my best... it wasn't even a lemon! I just can't bring them to... do it. sigh I need help with lemons so does any one have any advice? Seriously, I need it!**

**Oh and I don't know if you'll like this or not but I'm going to switch over to Kisame and Itachi for the next two chappies or one idk. So whatcha think!?**

**OH! and who read the twilight series and went to a midnight book party!!**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

**_11. You Don't Want No Problems_**

**_Lunch at the Uchiha residence. Itachi's parents hate Kisame._**

**_(It will be longer than the last few chapters)_**

**Would anyone hate me if I made Kisame black instead of blue? It would add drama, you know like racism or whatever...**


	11. You Don't Want No Problems

****

Right so, there is some Italian in this but it goes like this.

**_" Amo i miei critici! " I love my reviewers._**

**Hopefully not too hard to understand. :) Enjoy!**

**Rule Breaker**

**11. You Don't Want No Problems**

* * *

"So, Itachi," Fugaku said to his eldest son. "You didn't come home last night."

"No." Itachi answered eating another spoonful of his 'Escarole and White Bean Soup' as the Uchiha's personal chef had called it. All he knew was that his parents were a little too obsessed with their Italian backgrounds.

"You weren't doing anything I wouldn't approve of were you?"

It was a challenge and Itachi knew it. It happened at every meal. "What do you not approve of?"

"Kisame."

Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"What about him?"

"He's not even Italian!"

"And?"

Fugaku growled. Minato touched her husbands arm. "You need to set a better example for Sasuke."

Itachi inwardly flinched. They were throwing Sasuke in his face? His eyes unintentionally went to Sasuke who was watching the exchange warily. How dare they bring Sasuke into this? What right did they have?

"Maybe it's you who should be setting the examples, mother."

They started it. And Itachi knew what would end it. That statement stopped their actuations. To them it said 'I am your son. I know your secrets and I have the power to tell.' Fugaku's eye twitched but nothing more was said at lunch except idle chatter about Sasuke's up coming 15th birthday.

Once lunch was finally over Itachi walked up to his room. It was a grey color with mostly black and red everything else. Blame the interior designers. He walked over to his window where three small potted plants sat on the sill. The maids watered and pruned them, Itachi didn't like plants. He unlatched the window and pulled it up. Waiting on the tree outside was Kisame, grinning like an idiot. Itachi smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, waving Kisame in. Next thing he knew Kisame was rolling through the small window.

"Sorry." Kisame whispered looking down at the shattered potted plant he had shattered.

Itachi opened his mouth to assure Kisame that he hadn't broken anything worth an apology when there was a knock on his door. Kisame's eyes widened as he scrambled back out the window. Itachi shut the window again before answering the door.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Duh." He walked on into the room. He glared at the broken flower pot and window.

"È qui non è lui?" He's here isn't he?

Itachi understood why Sasuke was speaking in their native language.

"Yes."

"Il papà lo vuole trovare un inferno italiano della ragazza… lui sarebbe felice affinchè trovi un tipo italiano! Chiunque ma lui!" Dad wants you to find an Italian girl… hell, he'd be happy for you to find an Italian guy! Anyone but him!

"Did they send you to tell me this?"

"Sono stanco, Itachi. Tutti voi e Padre fanno mai sono discutono. Perché non potete appena…" I'm tired, Itachi. All you and Padre ever do is argue. Why can't you just…

"I'm sorry, il mio fratello." My Brother.

"Don't you ever want to be happy?"

Itachi stated in confusion. "I am happy, with Kisame."

"What about at home?!"

"Sasuke," Itachi paused. "I hate it here. The only reason I stick around it for you."

Sasuke shook his head and walked towards the door. "What happens when he leaves you? Tutto il you' il ll ha è anima."

Sasuke slammed the door behind him. Itachi sighed. Maybe Sasuke would understand what I'm doing someday. He walked over and opened the window again.

"I though you were going to leave me hangin' forever." Kisame once again climbed through the window.

* * *

**Right so it didn't even mention that Kisame is black... so i'll get into that in the next chappie. There will be Deidara in the next chappie! Was the Italian thing to hard to read?**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

**_12. You Ain't Got No Beef_**

**_Itachi and Kisame talk about their relationship. And Deidara calls with a invitation._**

**_(its gonna be a filler! bear with me!)_**

**I looked at my reader traffic thingy... i don't get it... BUT it said I have people from Sweden reading! Which is freakin awesome! I love Sweden!**


	12. You Ain't Got No Beef

**Rule Breaker**

**12. You Ain't Got No Beef**

* * *

Kisame leaned against the head board running his hands through Itachi's long hair

Kisame leaned against the head board running his hands through Itachi's long hair. Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kisame's large hands.

"Itachi," Kisame said talking his hand from Itachi's hair. Itachi sat up a little so he could look his boyfriend in the face. "Ti amo."

Itachi smiled. "I love you too."

Kisame leaned forward and kissed Itachi on the lips softly.

"Why was Sasuke upset?"

Itachi didn't answer he just laid back down on Kisame's lap.

"I don't want you to be with me if it causes problems."

Itachi once again refused to speak.

"Maybe we can… take a break, and we can pick it back up when we're in college."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Never." Kisame sighed and stood from the bed. "I just want what's best for you."

"But-"

"I don't know much Italian, but I know that Sasuke needs you. And that your family wants you to find an Italian –"

"What about what I want?" Itachi stood glaring at Kisame. "Does that even matter?"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice-"

"Have I not sacrificed enough? Being the 'perfect son' and all that other bullshit?"

"'Tachi-"

"Don't leave me." Itachi whispered closing his eyes.

Kisame grabbed Itachi and jerked him into his arms. "I will never leaver you, I love you." Kisame never really understood what made Itachi so needy sometimes and so independent other times.

"Do they think I'm a bad influence?"

"You're not Italian and their racist."

"I don't want you to alienate yourself from your family."

"I'm already alienated."

Kisame held Itachi in the hug until his phone rang.

"_Hey, Kisame, un!"_

"Speaker." Itachi said. Kisame rolled his eyes. Nosey.

"Your on speaker so be nice." Kisame warned.

"_I'm always nice, un!"_

"When your high." Itachi snorted.

"_Well… I'm not high now and I'm nice, un!"_

"Whatever, Deidara, what do you want?" Kisame asked.

"_Oh! So I interrupted your fucking, un!"_

"Haha, Deidara, haha." Kisame said sarcastically.

"_Sorry, sorry!" Deidara giggled. "You wanna go to the club tonight, un?"_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! So Sasori and Deidara are back in the fic!! **

**I'm going to Baltimore this weekend! To see the NY Yankees vrs. Orioles... Anyone live in Baltimore, or been there? I'm kinda excited! :)**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_**13. I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight**_

_**Deidara starts to actually 'like' Sasori.**_


End file.
